


Secret Folder

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae has a secret folder that Wonpil has to figure out
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Secret Folder

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a prompt that I wanted to write. It’s done since February but just got the chance to fix it today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Wonpil walks up to their room, comfortably lying on the bed until he felt something hard on his back. He immediately sits up as his hands swiftly moves around the soft fabric of the bed, searching for the hard thing he was sure he felt at his back earlier.

He takes the thing to his hand after finding it, just to realize that it’s actually Jae’s phone he probably threw before going to shower.

He decided to sit and lean back, forgetting the book that he was supposed to read and opened Jae’s phone with a password that he and Wonpil would only know. Their anniversary.

He doesn’t really want to pry at Jae’s activities on his phone or his messages. All he wants to do is check all the thousands of selfies he takes every time they are on a shoot or just somewhere else outside of the schedule.

The gallery is filled with some of their group photos, his friends, his family, some solo shoots and selfies. There’s nothing particular or can be said to be suspicious even if he lose his phone.

After getting bored, he pulled up the files and saw a folder with no name, it’s just ‘folder’ and it made Wonpil curious of its content however it needs another password to access. Why is this so secretive?

Is it their anniversary? Jae’s birthdate? Or Wonpil’s birthdate? That would be too simple if its a folder he doesn’t want anyone to open. Even Wonpil.

Wonpil didn’t want to check other places anymore, all he wants to see is the secret folder and Jae is taking too long at the shower. While he keeps staring at the phone, guessing, getting locked out for typing a wrong password in so many times. 

Is this containing illegal subjects? Porn? Shots of aliens that if it comes out, the world will crumble and Jae will be in prison to be interrogated for keeping such secret and letting the aliens go away with a plan of destroying the earth??!!! Not the alien story again. That would be dramatic.

Wonpil shakes his head as he try to get off the weird thoughts coming out from his brain and now is staring at the door way of their bathroom as if he is summoning Jae to come out.. now!

And as if the world heard his deep thoughts, the door opens and the expected fully clothed tall guy, with a towel fluffing his hair comes out from the room. A little bit surprised of the way Wonpil is staring at him, looking so empty in thoughts. Mouth hanging like he is on the other dimension. Maybe he is not staring at Jae anymore, he’s just in daze with his mind flying somewhere around the room.

Wonpil only then noticed Jae’s existence when he felt the creaking of the bed. His eyes immediately went straight to the crawling Jae leading beside him and a small smile crept up on his face. Jae smiles back.

“Do I have a message?” He wraps an arm around Wonpil, pulling him closer as his lips brushes to Wonpil’s hair.

“No.. What’s this?” Jae then checks as to what Wonpil’s finger is pointing at and a blush immediately covers his cheeks to his ears. Wonpil became more curious of what’s inside.

“Open it for me” Wonpil tries to act all sweet and soft with those puppy eyes he knew Jae couldn’t resist. Yet it still shows that Jae is hesitant to allow an access to it. His eyes keeps going back and forth from the phone to Wonpil’s eyes. Though Wonpil knows Jae is getting shaken yet he also knows that Jae will do his best to resist.

Wonpil then wraps his arms around Jae’s waist being all clingy as he is. Forcing yet trying not look forceful that he is desperate to see the folder.

He finally pouts. Disappointed of Jae not letting him win. There has to be something fishy on that folder. But he doesn’t want to force Jae anymore if he doesn’t want to so he finally loose his wrap around Jae’s waist to find the book he wanted to read earlier though he knows he is not interested of it anymore.

“Okay, okay, okay” Jae stops Wonpil from loosening his hold, making Wonpil’s eyes shine bright with hope.

And Jae still blushes and blushes harder as he click on the folder, typing the password quickly that Wonpil couldn’t catch it even with his eyes wide open, making him pout again but the pout disappears right away after seeing the folder open.

He swiftly takes the phone on Jae’s hands and excitedly click on it but those excitement slowly flew away, replacing with wondering and curiosity as he slides next on the pictures inside the folder.

“It’s nothing.. it’s just.. me?”

“This is why I don’t want you to see it” Blush seeps on Jae’s neck to his cheeks and ears. The embarrassment keeps growing and growing as he look at Wonpil’s reaction.

“When did you— oh, this picture. You took all of this right?”

“Yeah.. don’t ask me, please”

“You take good pictures hyung.. you can be my fansite” Wonpil chuckles and Jae huffs, his eyes still stuck on the stolen shots of their different activities. Such as fan signing, jacket photoshoots, private gatherings. He do remember some fansites taking shots of Jae taking photos of him and fans saying they want to get those photos he took, it was funny but he was never curious of it because he thought Jae is taking pictures of everyone, he probably does but there’s really a compilation of his and there are so many of them he never saw before. Fans would be so happy to see them.

“Do you want to share this with the fans? I’ll post it my—“

“No way! It’s mine!” As expected, Jae is too possessive of what he owns. And possessive Jae will always be the cutest. But it seems like Jae also got surprised of how his tone raised. “N..no.. I mean..” He stutters.

“What?” Wonpil teases.

“Uh.. Never mind.. give me that back” Jae then avoided Wonpil’s eyes and put his focus on the phone but Wonpil was faster than him on hiding the phone at his back.

“I don’t want to.. I haven’t seen everything..”

“Stop adoring yourself!” Jae tried to steal the phone.

“I’m adoring your shooting abilities”

“I don’t need that. You can rate my kissing ability instead” Wonpil doesn’t give up but he couldn’t stop giggling as well when Jae has started tickling him on his side.

“Ah- HAHAHA! S..s..stop stop it AHAHAHAHA—“

“Give it back to me first..” Jae says as he grit his teeth to prevent himself from laughing too much as well, not because it’s funny but because Wonpil’s bright laughter is too contagious.

“Okay.. okay... if you stop.. I’ll.. I’ll give it back..” Wonpil pants out when he got to catch Jae’s hand to prevent him from tickling him again.

“Okay.. give it back..” Jae brought his free hand in front of the younger as he suspiciously wait to receive the phone back.

And just as he expects, Wonpil tried to run the other way with the phone in his arms, giggling in a high pitch tone as if he is not gonna be caught when Jae ran on the opposite side to catch him by the arm.

Wonpil tried to quickly hide the phone inside his clothes even when he is already caged inside the older’s arms whose forcing the younger’s arms to loosen so he can get his phone back. They’re still both laughing for overdoing their weird activity.

Jae is already tired but the ever so energetic Wonpil aka Bunny of the group is still hyper as expected. He also can’t take the phone no matter what he does. Might be the old age. Jae finally slowed down, breathing in and out as he pull the younger in his chest to look at the ethereal face of his never ending annoying boyfriend.

“Giving up?” Wonpil asks.

“No.. I’m just taking a break..”

“Don’t take it.. let’s look at it together.. huh?”

“It’s embarrassing..”

“No.. it’s not.. you took them prettily and secretly..” Wonpil softly chuckles.

“You keep teasing me..”

“I won’t do it anymore.. I promise” Wonpil held out his pinky for a promise.

“I have no hand” Jae whines and he doesn’t really intend to bring a hand that’s now on the waist of the younger just in case Wonpil will escape and run away again.

So Wonpil tiptoes instead and brought his plump lips to the other.

“That’s a promise..”

“I don’t believe you.. Again..” This time Jae pretends to whine just to get another kiss and Wonpil huffs as if he doesn’t want to do it again but tiptoed to reach out for the older’s lips.

“Okay?”

“I’m not satisfied..”

Wonpil cheekily smiles and left more smooch on the older’s lips. They both giggle until Jae leans down on his own, big hands cupping the small face to kiss him deeper and Wonpil’s feet were brought back to the ground as he tilt his head to give the taller a better access.

“Wonpil-ah.. can you keep it a secret to others?”

“Why?” Wonpil’s brows creases as he thinks of different scenarios. Is he too embarrassed of them? Is he uncomfortable of the members knowing how he keeps a lot of his photos? And he doesn’t want to be teased?

“Just.. I don’t want anyone to see it.. we have so many pictures going around the internet but those pictures of you were taken by me, so I want me to be the only person who can enjoy seeing those photos. I want them to be mine. Just mine.. alone.. do you get it?” A pink blush grows in his cheek as he stray his eyes away from embarrassment.

Wonpil became a little emotional at the reason. It’s simple yet meaningful for him.. only for him.

“Hyung..”

“Hmm..”

“Will you look at my photos if we’re not together?”

“But I already do when I badly miss you..” Jae innocently replies and realized he shouldn’t have said it. He’s revealing his heart too much, so much for his own liking.

“Hyung.. what will I do with you?”

“None. I’ve been telling you.. just be yourself” Jae let his lips brush at Wonpil’s hair, leaving soft kisses to it that made the younger’s heart flutter.

Wonpil leans out to see the taller’s face.

“I love you so so so so much” Jae giggles to the cute repetition of ‘so’.

“Okay, I know. I love you too.. so so so much” Wonpil laughs at the way Jae chirps back. “It’s your turn to make a promise..”

“About what?”

“That you won’t tell anyone!” Jae frustratingly said.

“Ah, okay okay.. promise” Wonpil cooly replies.

“Just that?”

“Uhh.. What do you want me to do?”

“You have to promise here too” Jae purses his lips as he wait for the said promise to be sealed. Wonpil hits the lips softly with a hand before pulling the older closer to his face. They both smiled at the kiss as they both playfully bit each other’s lips before returning to a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really missed this JaePil so so so much.
> 
> The password is 966745. Clue: If you use the format “2-abc 3-def” something like that on your keyboard, you’ll know what’s the meaning of the password.
> 
> Also, I’m opening any JaePil requests. If you already read STILL and this series STILL & ME then you guys know that the topic is about JaePil’s real life moments that I exaggerated for romance. The only criteria is the request must come from a JaePil moment or a topic about Jae or Wonpil in real life so I can write something about it. I don’t know if anyone of you will be interested. But you can comment below or send it here to my curious cat:  
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/HaengbokhanPil)
> 
> Have a lovely day, My Days!!


End file.
